


Every Night I'm Drowning

by EffingEden



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: FTM, Incest, Other, Redux AU, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Redux AU - Elena is resurrected into a male body)</p>
<p>The Salvator brothers teach Elena a few new pleasures her male body has for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Night I'm Drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garnet_words](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=garnet_words).



> Prompt from comment_fic; The Vampire Diaries, Elena/any, more

They’ll drown her. She’s sure of it. Drown her in their mouths, their eyes, their touch. They surround her like the sea, lapping her, overwhelming her. Their skin seeps brine and their rhythmic breath are waves and she’s drowning between them.   
  
“Please,” she gasps in her new voice, its depth startling her still. “Please!” Such new sensations – so much to feel, from the both of them.  
  
They still, one right away and the other slowly, fingers moving over sensitive flesh. “Please  _what_?” the eldest asked, his voice barely breathless, unlike hers.   
  
“...More.”   
  
She felt them both smile in the dark


End file.
